A Practical Woman
by Medie
Summary: Alternate Universe.


Title: A Practical Woman  
Author: Medie  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Superwoman, Chloe Sullivan, Batman/Bruce Wayne  
Keywords: Alternate Universe, Challenge Fic  
Spoilers: vague ones for the Batman/Superman Animated Movie Disclaimer: I don't own the originals. DC does.  
Author's Note: Calla Kent was specifically inspired by elketanzer's A Distinct Shift challenge. I chose to change Superman from the animated series because it's a Metropolis that's, to me, more appealing than it's live action Lois and Clark counterpart. I have incorporated Chloe into this but she is not Smallville!Chloe in the sense that this is a Smallville fic. This is, my idea of DCVerse Chloe. Calla did not know Lex Luthor as a teen, he didn't live in Smallville, there's nary a Lionel in sight and Lana Lang was no Pink Ranger type. and I rambled. Blush my bad. This fic's inspiration comes from the info15minuteficlets comm and thus was written in fifteen minutes. Grin  
Summary: Balancing Calla Kent with Superwoman has made Calla a practical woman...  
  
"A Practical Woman"  
by M.  
--------  
  
"Infuriating, arrogant, self-righteous..." Pacing her living room, phone in hand, Calla Kent glanced out at the Metropolis night, enhanced vision automatically scanning for dark figures in capes atop buildings. Somewhere out there, Batman was combing the city looking for her. "Chloe, he bugged my cape!"  
  
Her childhood friend laughed in her ear. "He did what?"  
  
"He bugged my cape! The bastard's trying to find out who I am."  
  
Chloe hmm'd in her ear and then asked the question Calla'd been unconsciously dreading. "Okay, so be honest, did you peek?"  
  
"Did I peek at what?"  
  
"Oh don't even, Cal, I know you better than that. Would you like me to recount the number of times you peeked at Pete through the gym wall?" Her friend asked archly, her knowing tone making the Kryptonian's cheeks blaze.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Uh huh...sure you didn't. Come on Calla, admit it. You peeked and he decided turnabout was fairplay right?" When the other woman didn't answer, Chloe took the non-answer as an answer. "Thought so. But you found it before you went home, right?"  
  
"Yes." Calla affirmed, dropping into her favorite chair and hooking her legs over the arm, ignoring the little voice in her head she'd termed her Mom-voice as it lectured about proper posture. Martha Kent would be scandalized if she could seen her daughter at that moment. "But..."  
  
"Oh don't you dare!" Her best friend exclaimed. "Don't you dare do what you're thinking, Calla Kent. That man, your mother said it right, he's a freak. You are not going to tell him!"  
  
"I know who he is..." Taking off her glasses, Calla hooked the phone beneath her chin and cleaned the lenses with her sweatshirt. "He's here because of me, Chlo' and, as much as I hate to admit it, I may need his help."  
  
"What could he possibly offer you? Except as the perfect object lesson for taking this gig just a little too far?"  
  
"The Joker is here. He's looking for Superwoman. And he brought Kryptonite. The fact of the matter is...this guy can help." Calla groaned. "Why does he have to be such a damned arrogant..."  
  
"Ass?"  
  
"Yes." She agreed vehemently. "Patronizing too. The way he treated Superwoman? She might as well have been five years old..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But as much as I hate it, and as aggravating and arrogant as he apparently is..." Calla returned her glasses to her face. "I have to be practical about this. A fit of pique with someone like the Joker in town is something I can't afford..."  
  
"It's your neck on the line....But be careful. If there's one thing I've learned living here? He's dangerous. Scary dangerous but quite frankly...." Chloe sighed in acquiesence. "The Joker's scarier... Be careful, okay?"  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Calla chuckled. "True. I'll call you tomorrow, but..."  
  
"I know, I know, call sooner if I find out anything. Will do."  
  
Dropping the phone back into it's cradle, Calla briefly contemplated a change of clothing but decided her old MetU sweatshirt and favorite pair of jeans were fine and dandy. She certainly wasn't looking to impress Bruce Wayne anymore than her alter-ego was worried about impressing Batman.  
  
Getting up, she grabbed her favorite jacket and threw it on before leaving her apartment.  
  
--------  
  
It was a frustrated Bruce Wayne who stormed into his hotel bedroom some time later, freezing in an instant when he realized he wasn't alone.  
  
"Relax." Calla murmured from the window seat where she was looking at the night sky again. "It's just me."  
  
He didn't relax and he didn't move but the shift in his voice was noticeable. Batman. Not Bruce. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"The view from here is fantastic." She observed before saying, in the same casual tone, "You bugged my cape."  
  
"You peeked." He reminded.  
  
"Men." Her wry tone had to rankle but she didn't turn to see if it did. She wasn't ready yet. "I wouldn't have thought you for the ego type but then...'The Dark Knight'...I should have expected it. I know you and you can't stand not knowing me." She chuckled just a little. "So, just how irked were you when I found it?"  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"Uh huh." She responded skeptically. "Let's get one thing straight, Bats, this is my city. You're not in Gotham, neither is the Joker, this is my turf and here we do things my way. You've got a problem with that, I'll send you back to Gotham via Air Mail. Courtesy of my boot heel in your ass, got it?"  
  
"You're not what I expected." Batman observed quietly.  
  
"What were you expecting?" She countered. "A girlscout? Guess you bring out my inner bitch." Turning, she took a step forward, turning on the light and revealing Calla Kent, watching in satisfaction at the flare of surprise in his eyes. "Guess you hit on the wrong woman, hmm Bruce? If you're looking for me that is." She tilted her head slightly, appraising him through her glasses. "I'm a practical woman. You know the Joker, I don't. I admit I could use your help. But, I swear, if you pull anything else with me like you did in that club tonight?" She shook her head, feeling her pony-tail flick behind her. "I'll be more than willing to run the risk of taking him on alone. No one pushes me around in my city. Not even the big, bad Bat, got it?"  
  
He looked into her eyes and she stared stubbornly back, silently refusing to say anything else until he nodded curtly. "Got it."  
  
She smiled tightly then stepped around him, heading for the door, stopping and looking back at him. "Bruce?"  
  
The billionaire was back when he turned to look over his shoulder at her, Batman apparently retired for the night, "Yes?"  
  
"Lois is a friend." Calla gave him a warning look. "You hurt her? I hurt you."  
  
"Practical." He observed quietly with no trace of amusement.  
  
"Always."  
  
Finis 


End file.
